Warhog
Warhog was a competitor in Series 4-6 of Robot Wars, where it lost all of its televised battles. Warhog's name is a pun on Warthog, the name given to Phacochoerus which is a genus of wild pigs. Robot History Series 4 War Hog's first battle was a melee against Darke Destroyer 2 and Dreadnaut XP-1, both of which were Heat Finalists in the previous war. War Hog attacked Dreadnaut with its disc several times, eventually buckling Dreadnaut's forks, and flinging itself across the arena. Dreadnaut and Darke Destroyer continued battling, but War Hog had become immobilized. Rather surprisingly, Sir Killalot incapicated Dreadnaut just after War Hog became immobile. Series 5 Warhog's first Series 5 fight against Napalm 2 got off to a slow start, as neither robot could achieve great speeds. They met in the centre of the arena, and bumped each other, until Napalm managed to push Warhog into Matilda's CPZ, where it took damage from the House Robot's flywheel. Up in the control pod, the Warhog team were having radio control problems. Napalm pushed Warhog into the CPZ again, where it took more damage from Matilda. As the final seconds ticked down, Napalm's spikes got stuck in one of the angle grinders, and Warhog drove over the flame pit and simply stopped moving. Since the match ended with both robots immobile, the judges declared the winner based on the events up to the immobilization, and ruled in favor of Napalm. Series 6 In the first round melee of Series 6, an unchanged Warhog was up against S.M.I.D.S.Y., St. Agro, and Comengetorix. Comengetorix got under S.M.I.D.S.Y., while St. Agro got underneath Warhog, although neither robot was able to flip its target. Comengetorix, with S.M.I.D.S.Y. on top of it, pushed the spinning Warhog against the sidewall, causing it to shatter on impact. S.M.I.D.S.Y. pushed Warhog into the CPZ, where Shunt hit the latter with its axe, and lifted Warhog onto the top of S.M.I.D.S.Y., which gave it a "piggy-back" across the arena. Warhog fled, driving extremely close to the pit in the process, while S.M.I.D.S.Y. shoved St. Agro into the pit. S.M.I.D.S.Y. later pushed Warhog back into Shunt, which pierced Warhog's top plating with his axe, and dragged Warhog around briefly, also leaving it at the mercy of Comengetorix. S.M.I.D.S.Y. got underneath Warhog once again, pushed it over the flame pit, and into an empty CPZ, where it lifted the full-body spinner. A slam from Growler put Warhog completely on top of S.M.I.D.S.Y., which paraded Warhog around the arena before finally dropping it in the pit, causing Warhog to fall in the first round for a third and final year. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Full Body Spinners Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Robots Category:Robots from the East Riding of Yorkshire